


This cold black (chapter one)

by CoconutVanilla



Series: Leric [1]
Category: Death Note, South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angry Cartman, Cliffhangers, Crack Crossover, Cutesy, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made a new ship, Kawaii, Leric, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Respect my authoritah!, Slash, Slipknot - Freeform, otp, too short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutVanilla/pseuds/CoconutVanilla
Summary: I am in blood/Stepp'd in so far that, should I wade no more,/Returning were as tedious as go o'er.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KezzieTheCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieTheCookie/gifts).



Yet again, the morning was indeed a pleasant one. As L awoke peacefully to the sound of Slipknot screaming into his ears. L blinked repeatedly in the sun beams showering through the windows, illuminating the room. Narrowing his eyes, he pondered whether to turn the music off or to just let it deafen him. “Light-Kun if you would kindly, turn your fucking angsty shit off and may I add you are Kira” he said in a rather disgruntled fashion, rolling out of bed onto the floor.  
“Boku wa Kira de jai nai!” came the blunt retort from Light. L stared at Light’s figure in his bedroom doorway, with no hint of emotion on his face, his dark ocean orbs focusing on him. “Why the fuck you lying?” he sighed exasperatedly. Grunting, ignoring L’s response, Light made his way down stairs; leaving L on the floor. “You can do whatever you like, you’re still Kira hmm” L muttered to himself, raising his thumb to his pale lips. In that very moment, a strong breeze brought a vibrant blue and yellow hat through the room’s large open window.  
Meanwhile outside of the towering office block; A small yet rather chubby boy gazed wistfully to the top window were a silhouette could be seen. The silhouette had a messy attire with matching hair and was staring right back at him. Clasping his beloved hat. “oi give me my hat! You fucking Jew!” the child squawked. L widened his eyes, nibbling at his thumb in concentration. Momentarily L felt his ear drums numb before yet again hearing the glorious sound of Slipknot. “Light” L growled bitterly under his breath. “It’s kind of catchy if you’re deaf!” exclaimed the boy below him, clicking his fingers and dabbing. Smiling L sighed softly “what is your name?” he called down to him. Abruptly the kid stopped, his cheeks burning up in a rosy blush. “My…my name’s Cartman and you will respect mah authoritah!” he bursted out angrily.


End file.
